The present invention is related encapsulating integrated devices. More particularly, the present invention provides a method and device using CMOS fabrication techniques for encapsulating integrated circuits with cavity. Merely by way of example, the encapsulation can be applied to RF integrated circuits, timing circuits, analog circuits, power circuits, SAW, FBAR, or any other semiconductor devices that are sensitive to ambient interference and changes.
High frequency integrated circuits such as RF and timing circuits are widely used in electronic applications to provide stable frequency selection or referencing. The stability of these circuits, however, is susceptible to EM interference, noise, moisture, corrosion, and gas from the environment.
Thus, it is desirable to improve the stability of timing circuits, RF circuits, and the like.